warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Admin Discussion Board
As it says on the tin. Dirge's Replacement In light of Dirge relinquishing his Administrator position, we are currently down an admin. My suggestion would be to replace him with RemosPendragon in order to increase the efficiency of Necrus' efforts to clean up the wiki and remove undesirable content. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 14:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I strongly agree with this. Remos has definitely proved himself as admin material. In fact, it's gone to show that his current lack of such privileges have only slowed down his improvements, i.e. with the deletion of articles violating the wiki policies or with an expired quality issue/ stub template. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 06:04, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I too believe that this is a good idea. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:27, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I disagree. Remos is still a new member of the community. I vote OrkMarine for his near-omnipresence, fairness, and non-judgemental capacities. --Lither My talk My wiki 07:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Remos gets my vote. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Well with four votes out of six notionally active admins, I'd say the motion to promote Remos passes. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 20:23, September 10, 2014 (UTC) GPP and Image policies I'm bringing this up here, because I think it is most likely thing that should be discussed between admins, and didn't want to harass anyone's talkpage. I'd like to get the image policies through this time. I think it is only fair and reasonable, after the GPP is done. If not, could I get some actual arguments about why not? --Remos talk 11:27, September 19, 2014 (UTC) We'll have to review the Image Policy after you've completed the purge. At the moment, there's still a lot of unresolved parameters and we need to have everything categorised before we can start properly enforcing it. I think it would be of benefit once we have the framework properly in place, but right now it's too soon to tell. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 22:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Njah, there's only ~7000 to go. --Remos talk 22:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) It's an unenviable task. I'd help you out but this laptop doesn't cope with mass deletions very well. It starts complaining and freezes regularly. :P --'KhalaelMy Talk' 22:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Totalimmortal's Demotion Addressing the recent concerns of the wiki community raised in the Community Discussion Board, I would like to bring this issue forward to the administrators for immediate discussion. This recent community discussion had raised an extremely important issue that could not be ignored, specifically on the subject of Total's removal from power, following an overwhelming vote in favour of such by the wiki's user base. I would like to propose a vote and discussion on the matter so we can effectively respond to the concerns of our wiki's majority. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 03:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. Though, concerning the community's response on the discussion board, I don't know if our vote matters at all. After all, all wikis are community projects and if the community says nay for Total's position as an admin, it needs to be handled. I say yes, for Total's demotion. But I also want to stress that Supah, as our lord inquisitor and bureau, should act on the basis of community's oppinion, not solely on admins' oppinion, whatever we happen to say about the matter. --Remos talk 08:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Remos in regards to the weight of our vote. With a current 10 votes in favour of demoting Total on the Community Discussion Board, it would be seen as bad taste if we were to veto it or disregard that input. Regardless, I'll vote in favour of Total's demotion in solidarity with both of you and the rest of the community. As we're discussing the demotion of admins at this time, I'd also like to bring up the subject of removing obsolete and inactive admins in line with our current reformation of the wiki. KhalaelMy Talk 15:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Likewise, I believe Total should have his position removed. There is such hostility towards him on the Community Discussion Board, and after reading through some of their points, I can't help but sympathize with their belief. The removal of inactive admins is also a step in the right direction, as an administrator should be a dedicated contributor to the site, who is always available when another user requires aid. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Of course, Sol, we are human beings too. But I see your and Khal's point about inactive admins. KuHB1aM haven't edited anything since 2010, Vegas Adict since 2011, BB since 2012, DS since 2013 (if we declude that particular blog post's comments) and even if Run4urLife! returned just to fix his article after I marked it for deletation, I don't see he has either done anything regarding site administration since 2013. All in all, I wonder, why have they been kept on the admin list this long in the first place..? I understand we are all just human beings and people have maybe something more important to do in daily basis, but if it restricts your administration duty here, you should at least info the rest of us and ask for demotion. If we are going to vote about demotion of inactive admins (all mentioned above), I vote yes. And I mean all of them. --Remos talk 18:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Reshuffle In light of research conducted on the number of chat mods we have and the coverage discrepancies, I'd like to propose that we demote the redundant ones and promote another user that can cover the SEA timezone alongside our current Australian admins. Demotions would be as follows: Vernichtung, Tomj8937, DirgeOfCerberus111 and Imposter101. My nomination for a SEA Chat Mod would be OrkMarine. Regards --'KhalaelMy Talk' 23:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:55, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm indifferent to this, and will support whatever the other admins agree upon. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 00:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Seems pretty logical based on the spreadsheet provided. I vote in favour for this. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 02:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Plausible enough. I say yes for this. --Remos talk 15:05, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Canon policy update - Gods Yeah, well, you know what I'm talking about and proposing. I think quite amount of discussion have happened around the God-policies I've written (3 blog-posts) and at least to me they seem quite good at the moment. Is any of you willing to apply these god-policies currently suggested. Or is there some grave mistakes still in them? --Remos talk 08:41, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I support this. It's a properly formatted version with the appropriate clauses. May the Bureaucracy Gods be appeased. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 10:09, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I give this my approval and support. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:30, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I too, support this endeavour. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I think that one more agree on this is enough... as it was with previous. So if and when it comes, I'll get on with the matter. Just leave the updating to me. --Remos talk 21:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You have my blessing Remos. Nice work. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:11, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Demotion of inactive and redundant admins I'd like to bring this up now as it has been a bit over half a year since it was first discussed, during Total's demotion process. This team of ours consists of 10 administrators and 2 bureaus at the moment. Of these, only couple are actually active on this site and because of that, I propose that those admins who have not been in any way part of our community, and this site's maintenance and help for new users, et cetera, are to be demoted. So, I propose that following admins are demoted: *User:KuHB1aM *User:Run4urLife! *User:Vegas adict *User:Blade bane *User:Dark Seer Thoughts, anyone? --Remos talk 23:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree. The Administrator rank is not a ruler's privilege, but a responsibility. If somebody with Administrative rank can no longer fulfil their role of helping the community and managing the Wiki's affairs, continuing to hold the rank and its powers then becomes frivolous. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree for everyone except Blade bane and Dark Seer, their outstanding contribution to the wiki - up to and including creating the damn thing - should be recognised. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:03, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, we really should have got around do doing this sooner than this. KhalaelMy Talk 06:24, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I disagree with Lither. To create a Wikia site is basically as easy as to eat an ice-cream and those who are responsible of this site's current outlook and content are most likely me, Khal, Sol, and Necrus beyond any other. If Dark Seer's adminship is wanted to be kept solely because of history or "he deserves it" reasoning, I am willing to go for the Wikia staff about adopting this Wiki. This is not about any disrespect towards any of the admins of this site's early history, I just don't like the idea about someone who has contributed on this site 2-3 years ago has all the rights and privileges to this site... for no apparent reason at all. Not that I would've witnessed anything but basically trolling from you either, Lither, since I've joined this site. --Remos talk 08:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) You're making the same mistake I did, mate. It'll be interesting to see how this ends. --Lither My talk My wiki 10:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I can't see any mistakes being made during the moment. Though I'd like to hear what our bureau has to say about the matter. --Remos talk 11:27, May 10, 2015 (UTC) If we could all see when each of our actions were a mistake, there'd be a lot less dead people. --fuck off 11:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I am a bit ambivalent about the subject. For one I do agree that people that don't contribute shouldn't necessarily have powers here. However the fact is that each of the Users did contribute considerably in the past, and while they aren't doing anything now there positions don't actually hurt anything. Plus you never know when one will spontaneously decide to pop in. Unlikely I know, but it sometimes happens with old Users. Also I should point out that Vegas is a Bureaucrat, and I can't do a thing about that. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:56, May 12, 2015 (UTC)